Finding Love
by MewIchigoZoey
Summary: Fnder meets Houdini and she falls for him. One shot.


_**Before you read this, I want you to know that to me, Finder is a girl, not a boy! Flames are not appreciated, so don't even think about it! If you flame me, I'll leave a bad review on your fic! So, you've been warned! Don't flame my pairing.**_

Chapter 1

Finder stretched and got out of bed. It was another beautiful day in Hawaii.

'I wonder what I'll have to find today.' she thought. Then her stomache growled.

"Whoops! Finder giggled. Guess I'm hungry!"

She pulled out a box of donuts. She took one out, and bit into it.

"MMM!" she said.

When she was finished, she headed down to the beach.

At the beach, Finder saw two workmen. Shocked, she realized that they were tearing down her lost and found stand!

"What is the meaniong of this! she shouted angrily. Why are you twearing down my stand?"

The first workman replied, "The beach no longer needs you service."

"WHY?" Finder cried.

"Because, the second workman replied, You've been replaced."

Finder didn't understand. Who had her boss found that could perform searches better than her?

"Who's replaced me?" she asked softly, not really wanting to know.

"Scanner." said a voice behind her.

Finder whirled around,and saw her boss. Next to him was an experiment, whom she assumed was Scanner. The experiment looked a lot like Finder, but bigger. He had very different markings, too. Scanner had white fur, with big blue ears. He had a red swtomache, and red paws, with black claws. He also had a green sideways diamond shape around his eyes. Last, Scanner had three green spikes on his back.

Finder was amazed by his colorful fur. He approached her.

"Hello, doll. Scanner said, Are you the cutie who surrendered this job to me? I can see why. I mean, I am superior to you. I am better looking, and perform a hundred, no, a thousand times better than you do."

Finder raised her eyebrows. She was losing her job to this jerk? She had to think of a way she could keep her job. She just HAD to! Then, she heard it.

"Mommy, a little girl said, I can't find my goggles, and I really want to go swimming!"

That gave Finder a great idea! She turned back to Scanner.

"How about this? Finder began. She pointed at the little girl, still looking for her goggles. "I challenge you to a race."

"Well, I'm not made for racing, toots." Scanner said, jokingly.

Finder smacked her forehead. "NO! she cried, Not running! I mean, I challenge you to a searching race. The first experiment to find that little girl's goggles gets to keep the job. Deal?"

Scanner shrugged. "Whatever you say, toots."

At 8:00, Finder and Scanner were behind a line in the sand, waiting for the workmen to say go. Both of them were determined to win.

"On your mark." the workmen began.

Scanner crouched, ready to run.

"Get set.."

Finder put her nose to the ground, and prepared herself.

"GO!"

The two experiments scattered. Finder ran, sniffing all over the beach.

'If I were a pair of missing goggles, she thought, where would I be?'

Finder looked under a tree. No goggles. She looked inside a little kid's sandcastle, and accidently broke it. Still, no goggles.

Frusterated, she thought, 'I've just got to win! I just gotta! I'm just not looking hard enough!'

She climbed up a tree where she could see the beach, but she still saw no goggles. But Finder refused to be defeated.

To cheer herself up, she told herself, " I'm going to find these goggles, or else, my name's not Finder!"

She looked under two cars, 5 umbrellas, 3 picnic blankets and by a shave ice stand. Of course, she found many things:shovels, gum, marbles, she even found an experiment pod! But the goggles still did not turn up. Feeling defeated, Findr trudged back to watch the workmen tear down the last of her stand. 

Then, all of a sudden, she smelled something. It smelled like rubber. Thinking that she had found the goggles, she ran closer to the smell, constantly sniffing the air to make sure she was going in the right direction. Finder rounded a corner, and gasped at what she saw! It was Scanner! He was over by the little girl handing her the missing goggles! He turned, and spotted her.

"Hey, babe. he said, Looks like I win this round, doesn't it?"

Finder's heart sank. She had actually lost her job to this jerk! Her ears flopped down, and she quietly replied, "Yeah, I guess so."

Then she said something that surprised Scanner. "And by the way, my name's Finder, not babe!"

She lowered her head, and walked in the direction of "Kiki's Coffee Hut."

Houdini walked into "Kiki's Coffee Hut". It had been a tiring morning. Gantu had tracked him down, and chased him all the way to Lilo and Stitch's house. Stitch had distracted the big dummy while he ran. Now he needed a rest, and maybe a cup of coffee.

He walked up to the counter and said, "One cappucino, please." 

Then he noticed an experiment sitting at a table with her head bujried in her paws, crying. She looked depressed, he thought, so he payed for his coffee, and headed over to her table. He sat down, across from her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The experiment looked up at Houdini.

"Oh, she replied sadly, I just lost my job."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Houdini replied.

He just stared at her. TThen the experiment looked at him, curiously.

"I'm Finder, experiment 198. she said, ...Who are you?"

"I'm experiment 604. Houdini answered, But..you can call me Houdini."

"Houdini. Finder chuckled, That's a nice name."

Then Houdini had an idea.

"Hey, Finder. he began, Would you, um, like to, uh, go to the carnival with me? We could get to know each other better."

He hoped Finder would say yes.

"I don't know. Finder mumbled, This is kinda the worst day of my life."

"What if I could make today the best day of your life? Houdini suggested. You never know. you might have fun."

"OK." Finder finally agreed.

So after Houdini finished his cappucino, the two left for the carnival.

"Wow! Finder said at the carnival, This place is SO big!"

Houdini laughed.

"Haven't you ever been here before?"

Finder shook her head.

"Unh-unh. My job has always kept me too busy."

"Oh."

Then Houdini spotted a carousel.

"Hey! Let's go on the carousel!"

The two experiments climbed onto the carousel, and chose to ride on a white horse. Then the ride started. Round and round went the carousel. At first, Finder was afraid, and she clung to Houdini. Then about halfway throught the ride, she let go of him.

'Hey! she thought This isn't so bad! This is fun!'

"Weee!" she cried and waved her arms.

Then the ride stopped.

"Can we ride again?" Finder asked Houdini.

"We can ride as many times as you like." he replied with a smile.

So the two of them rode the carousel until they were dizzy.

After getting off for the fourteenth time, they sat down on a bench.

"So what do you want to do now?" Houdini asked Finder. Then his stomache growled.

Finder giggled. "Get some lunch?" she suggested.

"That sounds great! Houdini replied. I'm starved!" His stomache growled again, and he blushed.

"I can tell." Finder replied with another giggle.

They bought two corndogs and cotton candies, and sat on a bench to eat.

After eating, they played a couple games of darts. Houdini won Finder a box of chocolates, and she won him a red cap.

He put his cap on a nd struck a funny pose. "How do I look?" he asked.

Finder laughed. "Very handsome." she licked his cheek.

Houdini blushed. Then he licked her back!

"Let's play tag! you're IT!"

"Maybe, but not for long!" Finder yelled, and gave chase.

By the time they finished their game of tag, the sun was going down. Houdini and Finder were tired from so much running, so they got on the ferris wheel.

Finder was leaning on Houidini's shoulder, and he had his head on hers.

Then she sat up. She looked into Houdini's eyes, and said, " You know, Houdini, I was pretty sad about losing my job. But if I hadn't I never would've met you. And I realize that I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else, than right here with my bugi boo." she nuzzled him.

Houdini was startled, but he nuzzled her back. "I wouldn't have it any other way." he whispered.

Finder licked him on the nose, and he nuzzled her. 

"I know we just met, Houdini began, But I love you Finder."

Finder licked him again, and replied, " I love you too Houdini."

With a happy sigh, Finder lay her head against Houdini's and fell asleep.

Houdini licked her cheek, and fell asleep with her paw in his.


End file.
